Draco Malfoy, TheGryffindor!
by XxFanficLoversxX
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts is in shock when Draco Malfoy is put in Gryffindor. Join the Golden Quartet (Sorry couldn't think of anything else) through their years at Hogwarts as they come across the best and worse times of their lives. Dramione. Hinny. Please enjoy!


Ok guys you will hate me because I am Rather annoyed with myself at the moment, Here's why. So I was sat in my room going over about the fact that my writing for **Dance Lessons** was Terrible While I scrolled through Dramione Images and I found this really good story plot Idea... **DISCLAMERS:** So all characters and the usual go to J.K. Rowling and which ever great person came up with this plot it goes to them. Now I don't know if Someone else or if they have made it into a fanfic on this sight or any other so I apolgise if they have I thought I would just put it into my own words/ into a full story so I hope you enjoy! All I own are my mistakes.

Harry Potter sat In a small compartment ready for his journey to hogwarts no matter how scared he may have been. He looked towards the door as a familiar boy entered, It was the boy whoose Mother showed Harry how to get onto the platform, The ginger boy in the door way had a nervous smile as he asked, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full...".

Harry smiled to him and shook his head as he answered "Not at all" The boy nodded in thanks as he sat opposite Harry. He noticed the boy had a rat, it must have been the animal he chose, Harry had chosen an owl and named it Hedwig, rather cute she was.

"The names Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."He put his hand out infront and smiled to Harry.

"Harry, Harry-" Harry spoke as he shook his hand before getting interupted.

"Potter, I know, I-Ist it true do you have the..." Ron pointed to his own head in the place where Harry's scar would have been.

"Oh, yeah" Harry moved his hair to reveal his red lightning shaped scar and Rons eyes widened.

Half a trolly of sweets later Ron spoke, "This is Scabbers..." He gestured to a fat rat eating a box of bertie and bots everyflavour beans " Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a bit..."

"Fred showed me a spell to turn him yellow wanna see?"

"sure, why not?"

Ron took out his wand and began pronouncing the spell when a bushy brown hair and brown eyed girl enterd the car and spoke staright away "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named neville's lost one? Oh, doing magic are you" She turned her nose up "Let's see then."

Ron gulped and started reciting the spell "Sunshine, Daisys, buttermellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The wand sparked and the rat jumped off his lap scurrying off to the otherside of the cabin.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? "The girl asked but before Ron could answer she carried on "Well it's not a very good one is it? All the spells I have tried worked,"She enterd and sat opposite Harry "But i've only tried simple ones, For example..." She took out her wand and pointed it right in Harry's face "Oculus Repairo" The tape spun off of his glasses and they were fixed looked new almost Harry took them off in awe which must of been when she realised just WHO she was sat opposite from "Holy cricket! you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger" The girl turned to Ron with a lok of distaste "And... you are?"

Ron's mouth was stuffed but that didn't stop him from answering "Ron, Ron weasley"

"Pleasure..." She answered then stood nd walked to the door, before leaving she she turned and spoke, "I suggest you get your robes on by the way... I expect we'll be arriving soon"

And right she was soon enough the first year wizards and witches were all stood outside the great hall as Professor. McGonagall began speaking "Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few momwnets you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses there are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" After the woman said slytherin a blonde boy that could be seen in the corner of Harry's eyes nodded to two other boys with a smug look on his face "Now while you're here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking, and you will loose points, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awrded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" A boy with dark hair from behind Ron and Harry shouted and barged through to pick up a toad off the floor, he looked up at the teacher with fear and shuffled back as he apologised and made his way to his orgional spot,

The woman continued and looked around "The sorting cermony will begin momentarily.." After finishing she turned and left the students.

The blonde boy harry had seen before broke the scilence as he leant on the stair railing "It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has came to hogwarts." This earned a lot of gasps and whispers from the children as they looked around. "This is crabbe," He nugged his head toward one of the boys he was stood with then he nuged his head toward the other and continued "And this is Goyle, and i'm Malfoy," He made his way infront of him "Draco Malfoy" Ron made a noise from trying not to laugh earning a cold glare off the boy, "Think my names funny do you? no need to ask for yours! Red hair...and a hand me down robe? you must be a weasly." He turned his head back to harry and spoke once again "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort..." As he put out his hand he continued "I can help you there."

Harry looked to the hand then back at him, "I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" McGonagall walked up behind the bleach blonde boy and tapped him with a scroll, he turned to her then back to Harry and scoweld at him then went back to Crabbe and Goyle.

She looked at everyone and smiled "We're ready for you now, follow me." The students entered the hall and looked around in Awe as they huddled together.

Hermione looked at the ceiling while speaking to another girl (Who I think is Millicent bullstrode) "It's not real the ceiling, It's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts a History.

They reached the end of the hall to see a Raggedy hat placed on a stool with a face like form "Wait along here please," She walked up to the front next to the hat "Now before we begin Proffessor Dumbledore would like to say a few words..."

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbiden for all students seconly, our care taker Mr Filch has asked me too remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painfull death. Thank you."

The woman began to speak once again "Now when I call your name, You shall come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." she looked at the list and shouted "Hermione Granger?"

Ith was the girl from the cart she walked up mumbling and talking to herself obviously trying to keep calm as she was the first student to be sorted, She sat with the hat on her head as it began to speak "Ah... Right then, hm...right, ok...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Susan Bones?" (Btw I know Draco was next but I wanted to leave him last).

The ginger girl walked up and sat down and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron walked up to the chair seeming quite frightened as the hat spoke "Hmm... another Weasley ey? I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!" you could see the relife wash over his face as he then went to sit opposite Hermione at Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry walked up nervously then sat down under the strange hat "Hmm..Difficult very difficult, plently of courage I see, not a bad mind either, theres talent, oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself, But where to put you?"

Harry squinted in fear and mumbled "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin..."

The hat replied which Harry obviously did not expect but he continued begging "Not Slytherin ey? Are you sure you could be great you know it's all here in your head and slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that, no? are you sure better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon enough all the students were in their new houses, all...But one... "And Last but not least," McGonagall spoke "Draco Malfoy!"

The boy walked up to the chair and sat but before the hat coud even reach his head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Draco froze up in shock wide eyed. for every student there had been a clap but now everyone gasped then thankfully a bushy haired girl from gryffindor table started a clap that flowed through the room a Draco slowly got up and made his way too the table and sat down ignoring all the funny looks and looks of hatred.

After a while of chatter the woman started tapping a spoon against a cup and said, "Your attention please?"

The old man dubbed as Proffessor Dumbledore rose and said "Let the feast, Begin"  
All the students except for one smiled as they saw the feast Draco did not eat and just sat there as no one spoke to him and he spoke to no one. Soon after finishing they made their way to the common room "Gryffindors follow me please, keep up thank you. This is most direct path to the dormatries oh and keep an eye on the staircases they like to change. Keep up please and follow me. Quickly now come on, come on." They kept walking until they were infront of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked looking staight ahead.

"Capot Draconess" (I appolgise if it's wrong I couldn't hear it properly) They entered "Follow me everyone quickly, come on keep up. Gather round here, welcome to the gryffindor common room Boys dormatries are up stairs and down to your left girls, same on your right. You will find your belongings are already there."

Draco entered a room were everyones uniforms were layed out on chairs for them beside each bed, the room and beds acctually looked quite comfortable and welcoming he Shared a room with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. He was still awake when he saw Harry leaning on a window seat with hedwig as an owl came banging it with a letter attached, Harry opened the window and took the letter and read the name and walked over to Draco. "It's yours" he told him as he handed it over.

"Thanks..." He smiled faintly as he took it off him. After Harry walked off he he put the letter in his drawer and went to the morning they had all got dressed and went to breakfast he ended up sitting next to a girl called Hermione Granger and opposite Harry, he didn't bother them, he didn't speak he decided to open the letter and he began to gingerly opened the letter as he feared what was yet to come, he read the letter then scrunched it into a ball in anger and shoved it in his pocket, he wasn't eating again even though he was hungry from not eating last night.

About ten minutes later he heard a girls voice speak to him, "Aren't you going to eat? I'm sorry to be nosey but I just couldn't help but notice you weren't."

"No... it's ok you aren't being nnosey i'm just... not hungry"He sighed and looked at the plate once again, maybe he should? but he wasn't in the mood.

This time Ron spoke "Are you sure, you never ate last night either? Can't be so bad with us Gryffindors you'll starve yourself to death right?" He chuckled as he tried to make a joke.

Thankfully it worked as Draco gave a small laugh back "No it's not that bad, you talk more than most slytherins really, I guess that's good?"

"So, I know you know our names and we know yours but what about a fresh start? I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry was the next to speak.

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Granger, Hermione Granger"

"Pleasure to meet you all I'm Draco Malfoy" He laughed slightly hopefully they could take away what was upsetting him at the moment but it wasn't so easy to run from.

So guys! What did you think? I think this one is going to be good and I definatley want to carry it on even after the eigth film/book. I'm sorry if you liked The Scilence of her secret I just lost my inspiration but if anyone wants to take it on or rewrite it them selves you may but I am going to leave it up so if I ever get an idea I will be sure to go back to it.

Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo

-XxFanficLoversxX


End file.
